Hanabi Hyuuga
Summary Hanabi Hyuuga (日向ハナビ, Hyūga Hanabi) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly higher Name: Hanabi Hyuuga Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Human, Ninja, Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Acupuncture, Forcefield Creation with Kaiten, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Limited Durability Negation (The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy), Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows her to see long distances and tiny objects, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, can see through visual obstructions and her opponents' internal chakra systems), can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Resistance to Illusion Creation Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Easily defeated Boruto. As a Jonin she should be at least comparable to Kurenai and far above the likes of many Genin), possibly higher (A Jōnin has been power-scaling above this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than Boruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with Hakke Kuushou Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: She is capable enough to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan and selected by her father, Hiashi said that she is more suitable than Hinata. Weaknesses: Her fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, and there is a small blind spot near the back of her neck, which her vision cannot cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hanabi's Byakugan.gif|Byakugan Hanabi's Techniques(1).gif|Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Hanabi's Techniques(2).gif|Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra. *'Juuken (Gentle Fist):' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into specific pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs that are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are, in turn, sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. **'Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin):' The user releases chakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. **'Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Chi Users Category:Acrobats Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Boruto Category:Paralysis Users